The Alone Series: Roger Davis
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Roger Davis is basically alone at home during a winter storm. Oh the horror! ONESHOT very very slight Mimi/Roger


**I listened to the song Christmas Bells this morning :D and it made me happy so I decided to write this. I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL JUNE! I get to see RENT onstage when they go on tour! AHHH! I'M SO EXCITED! Me and my other Renthead friend Libby (her pen name is andthefireignites) are seeing it and we are SO excited! In this story, Angel is alive because I love her. Also, assume that Roger and Mark went to high school together for the story's sake.  
**

**--**

I was bored.

That was it. I was bored. Nothing else could be said.

So what was a poor musician to do on a Sunday morning in the dead middle of a winter storm while his _stupid _room mate is with his girlfriend Whitney at her _stupid _house and his other room mate thinks he's cool cos he can sleep in until forever? Well, I had to answer this question with a question.

What would you do if you had literally nothing to do? Answer me that before anything. I had NOTHING to do. But then I remembered I had a girlfriend...hmmm. I wondered if maybe she wouldn't mind coming over...

_Stupid Roger, _I told myself. _She's at work! _

How about Angel? _Nope. Out shopping with Maureen and Joanne. Figures._

It was exactly 2:03 PM. Mimi was taking the afternoon shift because of some reason involving her sleep. And she left me here to be so bored I could cry. But Roger Davis doesn't cry. So I refrained from that embarrassment in case Collins woke up or Mark somehow made it home. Mark always surprises me. It's almost like he never dies. One time in high school, I accidentally tripped him down a flight of stairs and he was only in the hospital for like an hour for getting some bruises. He didn't even break anything! Seriously! He looks like he's so breakable but he's really invincible!

I heard some groaning coming from Collins's room.

"Go away!" He grumbled. I got up cautiously to check on his sanity.

I slowly opened his door to reveal Collins lying on his bed with his grey sheets on the floor and his bed spread wrapped around his leg. His right arm was straight up and his left was flung across his eyes. His legs were in a running position and he looked frustrated.

"Stupid dump cake..." Collins moved so he was laying on his stomach, his arms above his head as if a tornado was coming and his legs were spread out. Pretty freaked out, I slunk back out to the couch to lay down and do nothing.

Then Mark came home. It really figures, doesn't it? He was breathing heavily and his camera was panted in his hand.

"Hey! Roger! Hi!" Mark gasped.

"Erm...hello? How'd you make it here? It's storming outside." I pointed to the window where the winds were picking up speed.

"Uhm, well when I was walking home it was fine." Mark shrugged. You. Cannot. Be. Serious. The storm _stopped _for him?! What is he, like some Rain God and he can control the storms? I bet he is. I really do.

"Where's Collins?" Mark asked as he sat on the silver table placed in the center of our sorry excuse of a kitchen.

"Sleeping." I snickered. "_Juuuust _sleeping."

"Erm...should I ask?"

"Nope. Just go look at him." I laughed again, sounding accidentally evil. Mark hopped off the table and opened Collins's room.

"GET OUT!" I heard Collins growl. "STOP EATING THE _FREAKING _DUMP CAKE!"

Mark jumped and ran back to the kitchen.

"Was he awake?!" Mark almost squeaked.

"Nope." I laughed. Mark panted and rubbed his head.

"That was so scary."

"Yup. Hey, it's beginning to snow!" I pointed outside where snow was fluttering to the ground instead of pounding down.

"Isn't Mimi supposed to be getting off work soon?" Mark questioned. My eyes widened and I hopped up.

"She is! I told her I'd meet her at the Life! Oh snap!" I started to grab my shoes and coat.

"Since when do you say 'snap'?" Mark asked.

"SINCE NOW!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Well then, someone is a little cr-an-ky." Mark said as I walked downstairs. Well, he didn't have to spend all day inside while everyone was out having fun or sleeping. Now it's his turn to be bored.

--

**Should I have a chapter of Mark being at home alone? He might not be bored but he would be home LOL.**

**Yes, I used a line from Christmas Bells. I LOVE that song SOOOOOOO much! RnR for meh!  
**

**Liv**


End file.
